


The Rocky Road of Ben Copper

by SugaryRemus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Virtual Hogwarts
Genre: (she's great though), (you'll love her), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Light Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Magic, Original Character - Freeform, Skippable Smut, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Ben Copper was an ordinary boy. He had friends, went to school, studied on the weekends. Oh, but there's just one thing. He's also a wizard and in love with his best friend.(Based off Hogwarts: A Mystery game) I suck at summaries, please read I beg you. Includes my personal character I play in the game :)





	1. Wet Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I love the new Harry Potter game and I just love Ben even more. I ship him so much with my character, Ashlin Ni Liongish (pronounced ash-len nee Lin-chick, its Irish no judging) This is a cute lil fic that I will probably turn into a serious. Im a student in my last stretch of high school so you will have to bare with me when it comes to updating. I hope you enjoy! I haven't edited it but if you have any feedback or just wanna share ideas, please comment below!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben was a bit of a simpleton. He woke up at six every morning, had a cup of tea, combed his hair and went through his day like it was just a natural reflex. Ben’s life was pretty normal. Until he got that letter.

He could recount the day it landed on his desk like it had just happened. It had scared the living daylights out of him, also scaring his dogs Barry and Lyon into a barking frenzy. He couldn’t even approach the owl for twenty minutes, instead choosing to cower behind his pillow in the corner. The owl eventually gave up with sticking its leg out and dropped the letter, flying out of the window as if it was something it did every day.

 Finally, Ben managed to sprint to his desk, snatch the letter, and sprint back to the corner, waiting another twenty minutes before opening it. It had been a life changing day for him, but it was one he had looked back on with fondness. Now in his sixth year, Ben considered himself a lot braver than what he used to be. Sure, he still flinched whenever Merula took out her wand in the hallway, but he knew his amazing friends would be there to protect him, including one friend in particular.

Ashlin Ni Liongish had been his best friend for six years now, always suprising him with her kind heart and at times, childish antics. It wasn’t hard to love her, and yes, he did love her. Admitting it to himself took more bravery than facing a hundred Merula’s would ever take.

She was simply stunning. But he knew deep down he didn’t stand a chance. He was…. well him. Plain, old, Ben copper. The scaredy cat muggleborn. It was quite disheartening really, but he had gotten used to hiding it.

Speak of the devil, Ashlin chose walking into the common room while Ben was drying his pants near the fire, as the perfect time. It was to his horror that he realised to late when he heard her giggle from behind. “You okay there, Ben? And why are you drying your pants near the fire?” He quickly grabbed them out of the air and hid them behind his back, plastering an awkward smile over his face before replying, “O-oh, its nothing. Just Merula being her usual, nosey self”. A murderous look passed over Ashlins face, causing her to clench her wand in anger. “Merula, that…that witch! Don’t worry Ben, I’ll get back at that conniving Slytherin”. Ashlin then stormed towards the door, making Ben freeze in horror. If Ashlin ever found out why Merula had teased him, she’d never look at him again.

You see, Merula had a habit of sticking her nose in places it didn’t belong. Most of the other houses ignored her, but every so often she managed to dig up some juicy gossip that had everyone intrigued. This time, poor Ben was stuck in the middle. The only other soul in the castle that knew of Ben’s crush, was his other best friend, Rowan. She had sworn herself to secrecy and had managed to hold her tongue for three years. Ben had to admit, he was quite impressed with her secret keeping skills. But he knew it wouldn’t last.

Rowan had told Nearly Headless Nick in confidence of Ben’s love for his best friend, and as ghosts do, Nick had told another ghost of the news he deemed, ‘’party worthy’’.  As fate would have it, Merula unfortunately had overheard while tormenting a first year and sought out Ben immediately to embarrass him. He thanked the lucky stars Ashlin wasn’t with him, because he honestly would have curled into a little ball and died from the embarrassment

She sent a curse right at him as he was exiting the library, unfortunately making him… wet himself. If that wasn’t bad enough, Snape waltzed around the corner with his usual, ‘im constantly depressed and hate everyone’ look plastered on his face. He took one look at Ben, then ordered him back to his common room to dry off. It was a disasterous day, and to think Ben was beginning to believe his luck was turning. Oh well, guess he’ll just have to move to Mexico and change his name. Right after his best friend disowned him and the entire student cohort and staff had a good old laugh at him. Probably have Dumbledore hold a ‘Roast Ben Copper’ night.

 

The magical world just really did not like him.

 

 


	2. Dear God, What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlin goes to face off Merula, and ends up hearing words uttered by her best friend she never thought she would hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO so im writing this at like 3am and im trash and this is trash but thanks for tuning in again. I love these two and I could never do them justice. See any mistakes, point em out. tELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS DOWN BELOW.

Ashlin was going to kill her. Time and time again she relentlessly bullied Ben, Rowan and any other fellow student she could get her hands on. It just wasn’t fair. Ben already had it hard enough with every stuck-up wizard who was half decent at magic taunting him for being muggleborn. Ashlin had hoped with time it would stop, but alas it had not.

 A shrill laugh, that could be compared to that of a banshee with a cat scratching its throat, echoed through the halls until Ashlin realised exactly who it was. Running towards it, she could hear a younger child crying to be let down. Pushing down her boiling range, Ashlin continued running until she came face to face with the horrid Slytherin herself.  

 “Put him down now!” Ashlin's interjection startled Merula, causing her to drop the boy on to the ground. A malevolent grin passed over her face before she spat, “Piss off back to your boyfriend Ben and your other weird nerd friend”.

 Boyfriend? Merula must have gone mad from all that ego over taking her intelligence, but Ashlin held her ground. “This boy’s a Slytherin! Why are you tormenting one of your own!”

 “Because I can, that’s why, and if you don’t back off, I’ll do ten times worse to you then this filthy mud blood will ever get!”

 With the timing of a greasy angel, Snape rounded the corner with Professor McGonagall at his side. While Snape merely had a face of annoyance, McGonagall was fuming. “I’ve heard quite enough from you, Ms Snyde. I ought to have you expelled at once. Unfortunately, that power does not lie with me. Report to Professor Dumbledore… immediately!” and with a flick of her wand, the smaller boys uniform was fixed and Merula took off down the hall.

 Ashlin quickly turned, trying her best to subtly exit before a loud cough made her freeze. “I’m not finished with you, Ms Liongish. While I admire you standing up to bullying, you were also out of bed after curfew. A week’s detention with me should do fine”. Ashlin gave the older woman a small appreciative smile for her leniency, before turning on her heel and running all the way back to the common room. This night was a strange one indeed.

 

******

 

 “I just don’t understand why you can’t tell her. It’s not like she’ll stop being friends with you. Think rationally, Ben!” After Rowan found out Ben’s deepest secret, she made it her life goal to bring it up every time Ashlin wasn’t around. His other best friend’s raucous behaviour was annoying some of the older Gryffindors and scaring Ben that someone might overhear.

“Keep your voice down, Ro!” he whispered harshly, pulling her towards the corner of the room. “I don’t want some nosey student to hear and tell Ashlin. I wouldn’t be able to live through that embarrassment.” He gave a sigh of despair before flopping down on the couch.

Unbeknownst to him, his favourite redhead had just sneaked her way back into the common room. “Surely there will be a way to tell her someday. But right now, I just want to make it through school alive!” The book lying on the table called to him as he picked it up, skimming through its pages with a bored look.

“What’s the worst that could happen, Ben? She’d hate you?” Rowan’s look of annoyance at Ben’s stupidity caught Ashlin’s attention, who neither of the other two wizards realised was back.

“Oh yes, Rowan. Ashlin the hateful little bully who thinks she’s ‘better than everyone’. Mhm, of course she wouldn- “

“Oh so thats how you really feel then?”. He dropped the book in terror before turning around so fast he thought he broke his neck. Tears were starting to form in the love of his life’s eyes, and he hated it more than anything.

“Ashlin! No, I didn’t mean it- “

Ashlin held up her hand to stop Ben before sobbing, “Save it. Ive heard enough.” With one last glance at Rowan who had frozen in shock, Ashlin turned on her heel and stormed back up to her room.

“What just happened?” whispered Rowan in disbelief, looking between Ben and the staircase to the girl’s bedrooms.

Without facing her, Ben turned to stare at the stairs as well before forcing himself to reply.

 

“I have absolutely no idea”.


	3. Sincerely Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took ages but I've been really busy with assignments and drama, but I'm finally back! I hope you enjoy. Make sure to leave a comment down below so I know how you feel about it.

It had been four days since that god awful incident in the common room and Ashlin still hadn't even as much as looked at Ben. Being her usual stubborn self, she refused to talk and it was honestly killing him. If only he had the chance to explain. How could she think that he hates her? ''Maybe because you pretty much insulted her and called her a bully, you twit."

Ben shook his head to quieten the devil's advocate in his brain. It was both a curse and a gift to be so socially aware sometimes. Class was a nightmare, as he usually sat next to Ashlin in all of the ones they shared but she had swapped with her Hufflepuff friend, Penny, or something like that. She was nice and didn't distract Ben but she was still no Ashlin. For once in his life, he couldn't bring himself to pay attention in class. He was straight up depressed. Even Rowan was feeling the nasty effect of what happened. She and Ashlin normally came down the stairs arm in arm every morning but not today. Ashlin came down an hour earlier than she normally did and stormed right past Ben into the hallway, ignoring the inquisitive stares from some of her fellow classmates.

This was turning into a right old mess. No, scratch that. It already was one and Ben had no idea how to fix it. The only thing that could make this possibly worse is Merula coming round the corner and mocking him.

"Copper! How's the love life going?"

Great. Just great. He had literally jinxed himself. Good one, Copper. Any more tricks up your sleeve today?

Sighing, Ben turned on his heel and looked Merula in the eye. "What do you want?"

Not respecting his unusually forthwith reply, Merula stopped in her tracks for what seemed like a full minute. But of course, it didn't last long. 

"Calm down, Benny boy. Was only asking a question". Her smug grin that plastered her face made him angry. An emotion he didn't normally feel. 

"Oh shut up, Merula. I'm sick of your constant snide comments. You've cost me my closest friend and I'm not letting you take any more from me!"

Acting on impulse, Ben whipped out his wand and sent the largest hex he had ever conjured, flying towards Merula. Her ears suddenly grew six times the size along with her nose, causing her to lose her balance. Her two Slytherin cronies burst into fits of laughter as she grabbed helplessly at her growing limbs. He couldn't believe it. He had just done that.

At the moment, he felt both equally good and terrified of himself. He couldn't move. His body was like stone and he wasn't going anywhere.

The faint sound of two teachers squabbling echoed through the hallways, scaring Ben out of his current state. His blood went cold when he heard Snape's signature scowl and he had never wanted to crawl into a ball and stay there more then he did now. Quickly sending the counter cruse towards Merula, Ben turned on his heels and sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room, praying to whatever higher being was listening that Snape didn't see him. 

The fat lady looked begrudgingly down at him, an accusatory glare filling her face. "What are you doing out of class, Ben Copper? You are the last person I ever thought would skip class"

He wasn't a great liar, but he had no time for the paintings nonsense. "I didn't feel well. Just open up please".

"Alright, alright. No need to get so pushy!" As soon as a big enough gap appeared, Ben squeezed his way in and fell face first on the common room floor. 

Brilliant. Just what he needed. A broken nose. 

His eyes started to water as his nose swelled, almost matching Merula's. The dust from the ancient carpet was also making him hack like a madman. Knowing his luck, he shouldn't have been surprised when a certain red head walked down the stairs and stared at him like he had just told her he saw a dragon flying on a broomstick. 

"Ben, what the hell are you doing?" 

He just couldn't catch a break.


	4. Spy of the Red Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Ashlin battle it out.....sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I've finally finished all my exams and assignments for this semester and holidays have started. Yay. Hope you enjoy. Also, quick note, check out my Instagram @sugaryremus for picture AU's of these two. I even have them as adults. I'm sure you'll love it.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing?"

If he wasn't already crying in pain, Ben probably would have started crying from all his bad luck. She just had to be here. Now. In this room. At this time. It was like the universe wanted him to fail at everything. He couldn't bring himself to make direct eye contact, but he could tell she was half worried about his nose and the other half...... well it wasn't a good emotion. 

"Are you okay?" The animosity in her voice had calmed but if Ben wasn't nearly as socially inept as he was, he would have been able to tell that she was about to start crying. She helped him to his feet, her grip on his arm slightly tighter than usual. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just kept his arms by his side and stared at the wall like an idiot, hoping that floor would open up and swallow him. There was an awkward silence that filled the room, engulfing both of them and daring either one to speak first. 

"Ben, how could y-" 

"Ashlin, I'm really so-"

"No, let me speak first". Tears formed at the brims of Ashlin's eyes, making Ben's heart sink even further down his chest. Upsetting her was honestly the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

"I just don't understand what I did. You know I despise Merula's cruel ways. I even confronted her after she bullied you!" Ashlin's volume rose significantly as her voice started to crack. The tears were running down her cheeks, one plopping onto Ben's shoe. "I just.... you're my best friend, Ben". 

"And you're mine! You didn't even let me finish, Ashlin". Ben started to laugh nervously as he tried to force himself to explain, hoping he could before he fainted from the pain of his broken nose. "I would never say those things about you and mean it, Ashlin. They wouldn't even be true."  
  


She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug, her tears staining his already dirty shirt. "I'm really sorry, Ashlin. I should've watched my damn mouth. It's the same bloody way Merula found out I liked you." Ashlin's body went stiff around his and Ben just wanted to die right there. He had done it again. Gone and opened his big fat mouth without thinking. Great, now his best friend will hate him forever. She'll probably laugh and tell everyone. Maybe he'll just turn himself into a toad. That way, he'll never have to worry about being bothered again. He was about ready to transfigure himself when Ashlin leaned back to meet his gaze, keeping her hands resting on his arms. 

"You... you like me?" He couldn't deny it know. For one, it would just be a plain lie and he also didn't want to make Ashlin upset again. Well, here goes nothing. 

"Y-yes. Of course, I do. How could I not?" Taking a step towards her, Ben felt his confidence grow. Finally, the world was spinning in his favor. "In fact... I don't just like you, Ashlin Ni Liongish. I...I love you". God, he had finally said it. Hearing it out loud just made it truer. He wished with all his being that she didn't push him away. That she didn't call him disgusting or a freak. He didn't think his heart could handle that. Her mouth fell into a comical 'O' shape, her surprise evident in her lack of words. 

"Episkey". Ben grabbed his nose in agony as the young witch suddenly healed it, a smug grin encompassing her face. 

"Why did you do that, you crazy woman!" 

She grinned wickedly, taking another step so her chest was almost touching his.

"So I could do this, you big idiot". Her soft lips abruptly pressed against his own, at first scaring him. But he gradually melted into it, tilting his head for a better angle and softly cupping her cheeks. Yes, he could definitely get used to this. 

Maybe the universe didn't hate him after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAnd that's it. I'm sorry I can't make it too long. I still have a lot of work to do before I leave for Melbourne. if you spot any mistakes just mention it down below. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT SO I CAN IMPROVE. I know that first kiss scene was trash but I'm so tired. Maybe I'll rewrite it tomorrow morning. oh well, I just love these two so much.


	5. Blood and Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
> thats all i can say about this chapter

He was screwed. That wasn't unusual for Ben but this time he was totally screwed. The fat lady in the paitning had dobbed him in to Snape, of all people and now he had detention on Saturday night. Thing is, the winter ball was this Saturday and he just promised Ashlin he would take care. That little glimpse of a better future was gone as quick as it came. +to be continued+

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it for now! Im sorry, I know its short but I promise ill be back. I just wanna get the publics opinion first. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
